


night walk

by sarangway



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, i think kdsjhdf, its kind of funny ?? or maybe i just laugh at my own jokes idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarangway/pseuds/sarangway
Summary: doyoung's new neighborhood was cute, and also got cuter.





	night walk

Street lights were casting strange shadows across the street, barely hitting the hidden corners of houses with the warm yellow cast. It was a tight walkway – only just enough for the cars that would pass in the earlier hours. It was late now however, the early hours of the morning nearing as the minutes dwindled by. Late night walks came often to this neighborhood while Doyoung lived here.

Not many creatures were stirring at this hour other than Doyoung, the bag from the convenience store swinging and preventing any bugs from coming around him for now. He was thankful that the bag was light and not squeezing his fingers, especially since it was already warm and he didn’t want to sweat more. Doyoung had been living in this neighborhood for a few weeks now after moving from the student dorms on campus, and he had loved it so far. It was a lot quieter than he had dealt with when staying with other students. School was going well despite the rowdiness, and he felt a lot more at home here than he had in his hometown previously.

He was jarred from his thoughts when he felt something weave between his legs, causing him to yelp and drop his bag. Whatever it was had jumped inside and Doyoung stared at it with wide eyes, already considering leaving it for the creature out of fear of touching it. Before he could make his decision he heard another set of footsteps running closer that caused him to whip around and try not to scream again. Luckily for him it wasn’t another strange creature set out to grab his food, but rather it was a frazzled looking guy in his pajamas, clearly out of breath from running. 

“Have you seen...a...” The stranger tried to regain his breath before speaking but clearly that wasn’t working. “a... tiny dog?”

Doyoung put two and two together and pointed at his bag that was moving due to some unknown force. The stranger slowly took a few steps forward before ambushing it and pulling out a tiny Pomeranian that already had pieces of the sausage Doyoung had bought all over their mouth. The stranger was grumbling under his breath to the dog, wiping the pieces off their fur gently despite how angry he was. “I’m so sorry, I was watching her for the night for my mom and she ran out when I tried to take the trash out. Is this your food?”

He nodded, finally having a chance to get a good look at the man once he was under the streetlight properly. He was _cute_ , to say the least, and had a tousled head of hair that Doyoung’s fingers were itching to run through. “It’s fine though, it was only like a hundred won.” If the stranger wasn’t already clearly struggling he’d ask for it to be repaid...but Doyoung had a feeling he had worse things to worry about. The man shifted the tiny puppy in his arms and bowed a full ninety degrees, causing Doyoung to panic and pat his shoulder awkwardly at the apology. “It’s okay, really!”

“I’m so sorry. Bom is such a trouble maker I wish she’d just get picked up already.” The stranger grabbed the bag from the ground to hand to Doyoung with a half-bow again. “I’m Taeyong, Lee Taeyong.”

“I’m Doyoung.” He held out a hand to shake before realizing he had yet to take the bag and his other arm was full with Bom, causing them to share a laugh. He took the bag and their fingers brushed momentarily, causing Doyoung to bite his lip to prevent a jolt. 

Taeyong gestured to the right of the path with his Bom arm, “I’m heading that way.” Surprisingly, so was Doyoung, so they started walking together. Taeyong told him that he was transferring to the college here the upcoming semester, and despite finally having the freedom of being alone his mother still felt the need to come over to fill his cabinets with food and his fridge with fresher kimchi. Hypothetically it was sweet, but it also meant she brought Bom with her and made Taeyong wear one of her obnoxious aprons and headbands. Doyoung couldn’t help but giggle at the concept, to which Taeyong scowled. 

Doyoung told him that he had lived away from his family for a while now, this being his second semester now. His family didn’t come over to visit as often since they lived further away and also were always tied up in business, but they still called occasionally or sent over gifts through the mail. Doyoung was a rather independent person however, so he didn’t need to rely on them anyway. Taeyong told him he couldn’t imagine that, so he caught on he was the opposite. 

“I probably should have grabbed a leash before I bolted out.” Taeyong whined, his arm growing sore despite the dog being so small. 

“Probably, but I guess it’s more important to have the dog at all than comfortably.” Taeyong ducked his head, embarrassed, and Doyoung once again thought ‘ _cute’._

They had managed to get to Doyoung’s apartment complex safely without another Bom runaway moment, and Doyoung learned that Taeyong’s apartments were across the street and one building over, which was strangely comforting to know he would see more of him in the future. Not that it was a normal thing to think about a boy he just met and had talked to for like thirty minutes tops (only due to them walking so slowly, not because the walk was supposed to be that long), but still he let himself think that. “Well, I’m going inside then. Don’t lose Bom again or your mom is going to kill you.”

Taeyong laughed and nodded, holding Bom’s paw up to make her wave goodbye. Doyoung smiled and took a few steps up the stairs before Taeyong said, “Hey!” Doyoung turned around and the boy had a rosy blush that was barely visible in the dimmed lighting. “See you around?”

Doyoung pretended to think for a moment while he grabbed his card key and swiped it to enter the building. “Maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> h.............hello  
> remember when i said i was gonna write again and then i disappeared? haha me too  
> well i missed writing so here u go! it was a wip but i finished it so theres something  
> also bom's name is just spring in korean ok cool  
> hit me up @[irregseo](http://twitter.com/irregseo) on twt!!


End file.
